


Дивный новый мир

by Rainy_Elliot



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Angst, Gen, Parallel Universes
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-02
Updated: 2013-03-02
Packaged: 2017-12-04 02:00:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/705196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainy_Elliot/pseuds/Rainy_Elliot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>На заявку "Альт!Десятый с разбитым сердцем путешествует по миру-с-дирижаблями в одиночестве и встречает старых знакомых, которые совершенно не там, где должны были быть".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Дивный новый мир

Джон исчезает вскоре после похорон.  
Джеки не ищет его.

\- Спасибо, что подбросили, - он выходит из машины где-то на окраине Лидворта, прижимая к груди горшок с едва проклюнувшейся ТАРДИС. Темнокожая девушка за рулём улыбается в ответ.  
\- Не за что. Ну, удачи вам с вашим цветком.  
\- Вам тоже, мисс Джонс. Думаю, вы станете хорошим врачом.  
Здесь нет уток. Хороший знак.

\- Вы что-то хотели? - безразличным тоном интересуется продавец. Джон с трудом заставляет себя отвести глаза от её ярко-рыжих волос.  
\- Нет, спасибо, - он поворачивается обратно к стенду. - Я сам выберу, что нужно.  
\- Как знаете, - пожимает плечами Донна и возвращается к газете - в разделе новостей на редкость хорошая статья об очередном лондонском катаклизме.  
Коробка с фосфорными удобрениями отправляется в корзину к трём пачкам чая.

\- Джек Харкнесс, - ослепительно улыбаясь, он пожимает Джону руку. - Добро пожаловать в Агентство.  
Не отпуская руки, он вглядывается ему в лицо.  
\- Знаете, у меня такое чувство, что мы уже встречались. Как будто я давным-давно вас знаю.  
Джон через силу заставляет себя улыбнуться.   
\- Не поверите - у меня тоже.  
Одна вещь его всё же радует - _этот_ Джек не будет спрашивать, что произошло с Розой.


End file.
